


Times Like These

by faneunice



Category: All Dogs Go to Heaven (Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: You can't keep a good dog down.(Originally posted in 2013)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyo/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/times.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Made for joyo, 'cause she is amazing. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a festivids treat that ended up being very, very, very late but is finally finished :) And yes, okay, I killed another dog, but in my own defense this time it was on request. Blame joyo? Many, many thanks to absolutedestiny for being my sounding board and keeping my secrets. <3


End file.
